Guyvermorph's
by BlackLadyCharon
Summary: R for Violence. What happen's when the Animorph's meet two Guyvers and a Sailor Scout gets involved?
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: New idea, new series from me. This is an Animorphs/Guyver crossover for now, but I may add Sailor Moon to it later. The only characters I own here are Akira and Suzuko. Note that this is written Animorph style, so I'll tell you when the PoV changes.  
  
Kalliope the Mewthree: The author denies any and all claims that she owns either series and pleads mental insanity if such accusations should occur.  
*******************************************************************  
  
Guyvermorphs  
By BlackLadyCharon  
  
Chapter One  
  
------------------  
Akira's PoV  
------------------  
  
My name is Akira, well Akira Hikarino actually. I'm a fairly intelligent person, small for my age, and slender, which makes people think I'm easy prey, which I'm not. I have bright, screaming yellow eyes and black hair that reaches my waist, which I keep for my own reasons. My hands are long and slender, those of an artist, which I am. I have also used them to crush a man's skull into a bloody pulp, but I'll expound upon that later.  
At current I'm sitting in a school cafeteria, watching a large amount of chattering American students and trying to decide if the mystery meat is edible. Why is someone who's already confessed to murdering someone in school? Because no one knows I've ever so much as shoved a person, let along killed one. The only people who know are two young men back in Japan and my girlfriend, Suzuko. The reason they know is simple. They are what I am. We are all Guyvers.  
To explain is simple. Fact: The Guyver is a biological parasitic armor. Fact: Long ago a race of aliens came to Earth and started messing around hoping to create a perfect weapon. Fact: They succeeded, creating the human race. Fact: Someone screwed up and gave a guyver unit to a human, creating the first Guyver. Fact: The aliens fixed their mistake and then went away. Fact: They forgot to take some of the armors, and one fucking nuts Zoalord. Fact: The armors got found, and a bunch of people, one of whom is dead permanently and the rest of which are utterly paranoid, ended up getting the armors. Guyver means, literally, 'Beyond Control'.  
Final fact: Something new has come, something that's got even the Zoalords worried. And it's here. That's why Suzuko and I are here, to find out what's going on. I think I also saw a Sailor Senshi, but that might have been a mistake. Right now my attention is focused on a small group of kids, two males and two females. They read different to my senses, beyond that of Zoanoid and these new things. I extend out a tendril or thought, to try and read one of the boy's minds.  
I have to retract that tendril as his mind slams shut and he whirls around, looking for what has touched his mind. This one has learned to MindSpeak, quite well, I suspect. I quickly do the 'goggle at the girl' bit at the blonde next to him, and he turns back to his group. They interest me now, I shall have to find out more about them.  
  
--------------------------  
Jake's Pov  
--------------------------  
  
My name is Jake, and someone has just tried to invade my mind.  
I look about for the culprit, only seeing the new exchange student ogling Rachel, which isn't that unusual. What is unusual, even for me, is the fact someone tried to read my mind. I may be an Animorph, but normally people don't try that.  
  
"Jake, if your looking for aliens you ain't likely to find them." Marco annouces in grave tones. "Everyone knows they don't land in high schools, unless you count the teachers." I just glare at him and sit back down.  
  
"Jake, what's wrong?" This comes from Cassie, the love of my life, though I've never told her. She knows, and she knows I know she knows, but I've never spoken about it. Rachel is just sitting there picking at her lunch. Might as well be blunt, since we're alone and out of hearing range.  
  
"Someone tried to read my mind." This gets Rachel's attention, and even Marco does not come up with a quip. "It felt more curios than hostile, but since it's never happened before..."  
  
"... and there's that new kid, Akido or whatever, you think maybe he's some kind of Controler?" Marco, finishing my sentence for me.  
  
At that moment, however, the new kid stands up, comes over, and bows. I try to remember where he's from, then he looks up and smiles, which looks really creepy with his yellow eyes that have a kind of cruel look to them. "Konnichiwa. I am Hikarino Akira, and I was wondering if I might ask you to come to my house for a study group tonight? I do not get this American way of learning." I wonder if that's really why he asked us, then I nod, slowly. Rachel and Cassie agree, as does Marco. As Akira walks off, Marco shudders. "Man, his eyes are freaky. Creep out city."  
  
"Oh, is little Marco scared?" I sigh as lunch devolves into an argument between Marco and Rachel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Like? Hate? Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Well, a second chapter to Guyvermorph's, about time I got around to it. Sadly, my life is erratic, and my writing more so. So for the moment, let me extend my thanks.  
  
thunderbird0077: To answer your questions. When is this set?  
A: Slightly after book 11, I think, the first point where Erek and  
the Chee became involved.  
  
-- Who's going to gain what ability?  
A: This is going to be a trade off. Animorph's should be  
able to morph the Guyver's, since they absorb the DNA of the host  
that the Guyver is a parasite to, and the Guyver's will gain the  
ability to morph. (Mainly because I want to see an African elephant  
in a guyver unit whaling the tar out of Visser Three.) Does Aximili get involved in any way?  
A: Of course Ax is gonna get involved! Where else am I going to get  
such excellent deadpan humor?  
(And to answer why I didn't write the whole chap in on PoV, I will in  
a few chaps, but for now, I'm establishing both Akira and Suzuko into  
this storyline, so I use two or three PoV's to get the two separate  
group's thoughts at the moment.)  
  
slice92000: More is on the way, as fast as my muses will work.  
  
spike the devil: Thanks! ^-^  
  
zoalord kell: Yes, you may.  
  
Kalliope the MewThree: Mistress doesn't own Guyver, Animorphs, Sailor Moon, or anything else that might show up in this fanfiction, save for the man eating unicorns used to guard this fic. Please, do flame if you want, Mistress can't wait for her first true flame, and will undoubtedly thank the one who does so.  
  
************************************************* Guyvermorphs  
  
By BlackLadyCharon  
  
Chapter Two  
  
----------------- Suzuko's PoV ------------------------  
  
My name is Suzuko, or Little Belled Child. Not exactly a name that suits me, as I have no singing voice what so ever, and I am not little or childlike. I haven't been childlike since I got bonded to a Guyver, and gained the ability to wipe out a medium sized army without breaking a sweat. Though I'm sweating at the moment, it's because of all the work I've been doing, getting ready for the guest's that have been invited over.  
  
You see, my boyfriend Akira, stupid, sweet, absolutely useless male that he is, invited guests over. Normal guests, or almost normal. Most humans can't MindSpeak, or use telepathy, and this group seems to have developed it to a high extreme. Which makes Akira, and thus me, curious. Who are these people? Why can they MindSpeak? Are they the enemy? Questions that I have no answers for. So I clean, almost manically, set up the living room just so, make snacks, do the laundry, anything to keep my mind off those questions. Some people pace when nervous, some fidget. Me, being a good, home raised Japanese girl, I clean and cook. Some training even killing monsters doesn't knock out of one.  
  
The bell rings, and I rush for the door while Akira pretends to try to study in the living room. Like he NEEDS to study half of this stuff. Being a Guyver gives one a grasp of math and science millennia beyond the normal human range. After all, one needs EXTREMELY precise calculations to know just how much power to give a MegaSmasher to blow up an Enzyme, but to prevent it's blood from splattering all over and burning hard to heal wounds into one's armor. Hell, biology's a snap as well, since one's dealing with bio organic weaponry when one uses the Guyver. History, social studies, English. okay, okay, there's some stuff even alien bio armor needs a study group for.  
  
I answer the door, smiling sweetly, studying the five people that are standing on the doorstep. That is, until one of them starts to speak and the other four act embarrassed.  
  
"Hello. Hell-o. He-ll-oooo. I Am Ax. Ah-xs. Such strange sounds. Sow- nuds." Akira peeks out of the living room with a raised eyebrow, clearly asking what's going on. I glare at him, and yell. "Akira! They're YOUR problem, not mine!" I turn back to the five, who've managed to shut the weirdo Ax up, and wait. I'm not disappointed as the small black girl takes charge.  
  
----------------------------- Cassie's PoV -----------------------------  
  
"Hello. Hell-o. He-ll-oooo. I Am Ax. Ah-xs. Such strange sounds. Sow- nuds."  
  
I am completely embarrassed as Ax starts his playing with sounds game while this strange girl looks at us. I'd thought all Japanese were dark haired and eyed, but her hair is white, and I mean WHITE, the same, exact shade as new fallen snow, while she has bright, fresh blood red, eyes. An albino, I'd guess, but she doesn't have the fragile, easily breakable look such people normally have. Nor does she act fragile as she turns and yells at Akira, who invited us here. She then turns and waits, obviously expecting us to introduce ourselves, so I do.  
  
"Hello, I'm Cassie. This is Rachel, Jake, Ax, and Marco." Everybody nods as I introduce him or her, except for Marco, who cracks a joke.  
  
"Hey, I thought this was an invitation to a study group, not an invitation to become vampire chow." The girl levels a glare at him that would, if looks could kill, send Visser Three himself stumbling into a grave, which causes Marco to shut up. She bows in the same deep, formal manner Akira used when he asked us to help him in a study group. Her voice, I suddenly realize, is soft, almost bell like.  
  
"I am Yukino Suzuko, Cassie-San. I welcome you to our home." With that, she steps aside and allows us in, and I have to gasp. The place is CLEAN. I don't mean your regular dust out of sight, rugs straightened kind of clean, but the 'have been down on hands and knees scrubbing every centimeter of the floor til it gleams' clean. It's clear Suzuko takes great pride in her work, and does it well. She leads us into the living room, decorated in a kind of oriental scheme, then turns to us and asks. "Would you like some snacks while you're studying?" We all nod, and Marco puts a hand over Ax's mouth to keep him from saying anything. She leaves the room, and Akira rolls his eyes. "Sorry about that. Suzuko gets annoyed really fast, so she's almost always like that." We nod and sit down, getting our stuff out while we wait for the snacks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Please Review! Next Time: Zoanoid or Yeerk attack? Which shall it be? Timke for the two groups to find out about each other! Little Puzzle: Can anyone guess what Suzuko's last name means, or the pun it is? Kudo's and a special cameo appearance to the first person to get it right. 


End file.
